Phantom Angels
by Amy BlackBlood
Summary: Girls are phantoms to save their parents and the boys are cops and has a Cinderella twist to it. will the boys catch them or the girls will steal their hearts. My OC are in the story and counterpartxcounterpart (2nd fanfic) Enjoy! Can read on my Wattpad account! inspired by "The Phantom Sisters"
1. Chapter 1: Charaters and Beginning

**Hey guys im back but this time I going to try to handle two stories at on so give me good luck. Have lots of hw and soo tired in high school. i added MY new OC as well and im sorry if I have any mistakes and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppgz or rrbz only my OC. **

Chapter 1: Characters/Beginning

Characters:

Momoko/Blossom

Long orange haired girl with a big red bow with pink eyes and loves candy. She is the leader of the Masked Angels. She is caring of her sisters and the one that comes up with plans. She is the oldest and her spirit character is a cat. 17 yr. old

Kaoru/Buttercup

Short raven black hair spiked out with lime green eyes and loves sports. She is fighter of the group and protective of her sisters. She love to beat up the cops and her spirit character is a dog. 17 yr. old

Amy/Black Sliverwing

Black hair and silver tips in pigtails. Silver eyes and loves video games. She plays video games with Kaoru. She is the scout or spy of the group. She is also lazy she always tell others to do things. Her spirit animal is a black hummingbird with silver wings. 17 yr. old

Miyako/Bubbles

She has golden blond hair in pigtails and loves to draw. Light blue eyes and caring. She is the medic of the group and knows lots of different plants and animals. Her spirit is a blue jay. 16 yr. old

Kimiko/Bunny

She has light brown hair tied to the side and loves to party. She has light purple eyes and she is crazy. She is diversion of the group and a scout. She is the est hacker in the world and can hack through anything. Her spirit is a Bunny. 16 yr. old

**_Cops_**

Brick Jojo

Orange hair like Momoko/Blossom and it stops at shoulders and always wears his favorite red hat. He is the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys group. He comes up with plans and is 18 yr. old

Butch Jojo

Pitch black hair spiked up and is the fighter of the group. He is also a pervert and a playboy. He is also the strongest of the group and he is 18 yr. old

Bone Jojo

Black hair with Grey tips and he has grey eyes. He looks out in the control room and is a scout. He is hard working and loves video games. He is 18 yr. old

Boomer Jojo

Blond winged style hair and is the medic of the group like bubbles. He has ocean blue eyes and loves animals. He is sweet and kind and 17 yr. old

Blitz Jojo

Brown hair with purple eyes and he loves to party. He is as crazy as Bunny but since he has to work he has little time to play. He is also a hacker but not as good as Bunny. 17 yr. old

**Momoko's POV**

I'm Momoko and I'm 16 years old. I have four sisters named Kaoru, Amy, Miyako and Bunny. We are adopted at age 4 or 5 after our parents left us. Our foster parents told us that our parents died in a car crash, but I don't believe them. Somewhere inside me I know they're alive. I don't know how my real parents look like, but last night I had a very weird dream.

-Flashback-

In her dreams

"Huh? Where am I?" I looked around. It was dark and I can't move. I tried to move but failed.

"Hello? Anyone there?!" I called out and a bright light blinded me. In the light there were two figures. If I was correct it was a man and a woman.

"Momoko is that you?" the woman called out.

"How do you know my name and who are you?!" I shouted back.

"You don't remember I'm your mother and he is your father." I stared at the two figures but the light was too bright I couldn't see their faces.

"M-Mom?" I said about to cry "you're still alive?"

"Yes but listen carefully there is a dark and evil man out there and he will try to kill you" Mom said.

"We will try are hardest to guide you and your sisters" dad continued.

"But how can we defeat him?" I asked and they are starting to fade away.

"You will know when the time comes, you will have to collect four ancient stones and they will lead you to another dimension and you will defeat him. Also the stones have the powers to change into different artifacts so they can't be found easily" mom said

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you and I know you would have lots of challenges but you have to face them" mom said and she faded away.

-End of Dream-

I woke up crying and Kaoru came into the room with my sisters. "Are you ok?" Miyako came to me and comfort me. "I saw mom and dad" I told them and they were shocked. "Really where?!" Amy asked and I told them the dream and Miyako was crying beside me and Amy was looking down on the floor. Buttercup was holding up fist "We'll find those stones or whatever their shape is and kill that guy!" Kaoru yelled.

**Amy's POV**

After I heard Momoko's dream I looked at the floor and thought of what we should do. Then I heard Kaoru yelling that she will find the stones and kill the guy.

"How would we do it?" I asked and they looked at me and started thinking.

"How about we take the ancient artifacts in the museum" I suggested and they all looked at me wide eyed.

"No we can't steal" Blossom yelled.

"But we don't have that much money we are only 16 and we don't work yet our foster mom died and our froster dad don't even like us." I said

"It's ok we'll find a way" Blossom said and we nodded.

**Ok I will try to update more and please vote on my poll and please review on this chapter ok I will make another book and it is about phantom too you can choose which one you like but the other one might take another week or so. Thanks! R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2:Evil sisters

**Hey guys sorry if this is short im uploading it on wattpad and here. I do the typing on my ipod so if I have any errors im very sorry. I had so many essays so this chapter isn't very long but hope you like it. oh I kinda changed it up a bit so ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ and RRBZ only my OC.**

Ch 2: Evil sisters

**Miyako's POV**

After I heard Momoko's story I started to cry in her arms. I wanted to see how my mom looks like. I wanna see them. Our foster dad is very mean to us since we were very little. Our foster mom died of cancer, she loved us like a mom would but our foster dad hated the idea. He dislikes children he even lock us in the garage because we didn't know how to read when we were four. Now that we are older we always hang out in our friend's house. We promised that if we found a house then we would move a live together.

**_-At the police station-_**

**No one's POV**

"Welcome to new Townsville's police station Jojo brothers" the chief said

"Happy to be here" brick said" I'm glad that you choose us to train with you guys" and the boys bowed down.

**_-A year later-_****  
****Girls in the morning**

**Bunny/kimeko's POV**

Me and Miyako are now 17 and momoko, amy, and koaru are 18. Our dad remarried to this rich ugly lady. We call her mom and she has four daughters two years older than us. They are Berserk, Brat, Brute, Bug (purple punk), Emily. They treat us like we are servants and our dad is very nice to them. Our fake mom and dad bought a very big house and our step sisters get the big rooms and we got a room for all four of us to sleep in and it's next to the basement.  
~ring ring~ "BUNNY HURRY UP WITH MY BREAKFAST AND HELP ME WITH MY CLOTHS AND MAKE UP!" Bug yelled "I bet you she is a bug...no wait worse than a bug. Even ants are better than her" I said out loud.

"You shouldn't say that or they will here you" Miyako said to me while she is preparing the food for Brat.

"But it's true!" I shouted softly I was soo mad

**Bubble/Miyako's POV**

We left to give the food to our sisters. When we walk in front of the door we ran the door bell, yes they have a door bell! ~Ding Dong~

"Hurry up you piece of trash! If I starve to death you would be the first to die!" She yelled at me. I felt my heart sunk down and I was about to cry.

"I SAID HURRY UP" she yelled and I hurried and put the food on the bed for her. I ran outside and close the door so she can eat. Then I heard glass breaking and Amy walked out with a cut on her cheek. She saw me and just smiled at me saying she was ok. My stomach growled and me and Amy went down to the kitchen. We saw momoko put the food on the table and we ran and begin eating.

**Black-Silverwing(BS)/Amy's POV**

I brought the food to Emily's room. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is very lazy and bossy and hates work. I gave her the food and I heard Brat yelling at bubbles I feel bad for her. Then the sound of breaking glass broke my thoughts and I saw Emily complaining that de doesn't want to eat the food.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled at me and threw a shard of glass at me. It hit my face and there was blood flowing out. I just walked out and close the door to see Miyako with a worried face and I told her I was alright. We walked to the kitchen to eat and I saw delicious food on the table and started eating.

**Im still writing Pearls but please give me some ideas. I might do a pattern of uploading but I will continue this on wattpad. its because Pearls I type on the computer so yeah... Thanks! R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spirits appear?

**Hi this will be posted on wattpad and thank you for reading it and I would appreciate it if you tell me if its good or not. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ and RowdyRude. I only own My OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Spirits appears?

**No One's POV**

After our sisters went shopping and since we have no money we just walked the park thinking of Momoko's dream.

**Buttercup/Koaru's POV**

We were walking in the park thinking of a plan till I saw the bushes move and five animals popped out of it. There was a dog, cat, bunny, blue bird, and a humming bird. I thought it was weird cause when they saw us they didn't run way.

"Hi little animals" Miyako said with a soft kind voice. "You can see us?" The blue bird said... Wait they can talk!

"Hi we are Meow, Chirp, Woof, Chu, and Humm. We are here to help you save your parents." The cat named Meow said.

Amy walked towards the humming bird or Humm and she hold out her hand and it came to her. "Can we keep it?" She asked while hugging it to death and we sweat dropped.

"P-Please release me you're going to kill me!" Humm said trying to get out. Poor bird but then something tackled me. Then I saw the animals touched us and started chanting something and everything turned white.

**Amy's POV**

When Humm chanted some ancient spell I could understand some of it (Her powers are writing runes and chanting). It's something about lending powers and be coming one with the gods or spirits. Then Humm began to glow with me. I felt a power I've never felt before. When the bright light stop glowing I saw four girls that kinda looked like my sisters...wait…wait…Ah they are my sisters but they look different. "Hey guys!" me and Bunny said at the same time. "Jinx!" We both said at the same time again and then we all laughed. I look down and I saw I had a metallic silver dress with a black jacket. I saw the girls was wearing the same thing but in their favorite colors; Blossom-Pink, Buttercup-Green, Black-Sliverwing-Silver/Black, Bubbles-Blue, and Bunny-Purple.

"You have finally arrived at the fantasy world where everything exists." The king said. "We have brought you here because your parents went to fight the demon lord but got trapped after you were born. I, King John, and my wife Jessica brought you to the orphanage. We wanted to take care of you guys but we had too much things to do." He king said.

"Why were our parents in the fantasy world anyway?" Blossom asked.

"Your parents were part demon and angel. Your dad was a demon and your mom was an angel and they fell in love with each other. If a demon married an angel the angel will die. They knew that it bad for a demon and an angel to be together but their love was so powerful your mother was the first to survive and had you guys. But after you were born they got a mission to weaken the demon lord and they did a great job. Now it's your turn to KILL the dark lord." The king explained and Bubbles ran to Blossom crying and Bunny came to me. I hugged her and comfort her. After they stop crying the king told us more details on what we needed to do.

**Blossom's POV**

He said the powers are in ancient artifacts and he told us a spell to see if they are the artifacts. Oh and he gave us cool winged masks to hide our identity. Then everything turned back to normal and we were in the park and it was turning night so we walked home and made dinner for our step sisters. After all that we fell asleep.

* * *

**Wait for the new updates! Thanks! R&amp;R! **


	4. Chapter 4: Powers and Sadness

**Hi guys im back and I hope you like this chapter. please Follow for new updates and check out my other book. Sorry if I have any mistakes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ and RowdyRude. I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Powers and Sadness

**Koaru's POV**

We are back at home and it's like 5:14. Momoko and Miyako are the best cookers so they are making dinner for us not our step sisters or parents they all went on vacation so the house is ours for I guess half a year. I know why we didn't go since it was a very long vacation. Well because they said…

**_-Flashback-_**

"Sorry you guys can't go because we are better than you!" Brat said proudly at herself and her sisters

"Wait that doesn't explain why we can go to Hawaii with you guys" Momoko said

"You guys can't come because we FORGOT to buy your tickets when they were on sale, oppsie sorry" Our parents said not guilty of what happened.

"Oh we would be gone for half a year and you better not embarrass my name while I'm gone!" She said glaring at all of us. Then they left.

**_-Flashback End-_**

Well that was an hour ago so we got our first mission and it's tonight. The spirits are still here with us, they need to go into our bodies so we can transform into the Phantom Angels. Oh when we transform it only changes the clothes and makes us with different powers but it doesn't change how we look like so the king gave us each a mask to where with our signature colors. The mask looks like wings so that's why we are called the Phantom Angels.

"Dinner is ready!" They yelled from the kitchen and we raced to the table and started eating.

After eating we went to the basement. Our step sister or parents don't go in there because it was dirty and full of mice but now we cleaned it up and it looks very pretty. Miyako, Kimeko, and Amy all decorated so it won't look as bad and to cover up the secret passage. We went to the wall with a painting with angels on it and behind it was the passcode pad. We punched in the passcode and the wall opens up that leads down. At the bottom is a big beautiful room that can lead to outside and it has a very clean bathroom for shower and other things. There is a 7ft flat screen T.V. and a very comfy couch. There is also a coffee table and another secret room where we store all the ancient artifacts.

I went down to the couch and turned on the TV and watched some sports. Blossom was planning on where to get in. Oh yeah I should try out some of my powers in the training room. I got up and started walking to the training room till…

"Hey where you going?!" I heard Amy and Kimeko yelled out.

"To the training room" I yelled back

"Wait for us we wanna come too" They called back and I waited for them to catch up. We went in the training room together and called our spirits to help us transform and they did.

**_Powered Buttercup_**

**_Hopping Bunny_**

**_Black SilverWing_**

**Bunny's POV**

We finished transforming we thought we needed to test out or powers first before using them.

"What do we do to use our powers?" I asked

"Ok first you need to concentrate since we don't know your powers yet." Chu said

"Ok" I concentrated my powers and I got up and I heard a voice saying I should run so, I got up and started running. I was super-fast I was light as air. I zoomed past Buttercup and landed next to my favorite sister Amy.

"Wow that was AWESOME!" I heard my sisters say.

"You have the Powers of Air" Chu said "There are different ways to use air, but you have to train to use you powers.

"Ok" I said happily.

"Now it's my turn" Buttercup said and began concentrating.

I saw her body glow and then the door opened and Blossom and Bubbles came in and they were already transformed. Then something was touching my head. It was a tree. How did a tree get here? (Since this is a special training and safe room it's indestructible and if it did break it will mend itself)

"You have the Powers of Plants or Nature" Woof told Buttercup

"Cool!" Buttercup said out loud

"Me I wanna go next!" Bubbbles said

"Ok you can go" Amy told her and she began glowing blue. Then she flicked her hand and water came out of the pipes. It went straight to Buttercup.

"Hey watch it Bubbles!" Buttercup all soaked wet

"Sorry" She said

"You have the Powers of Water" Chirp said

Blossom went and she glowed pink. She opened her eyes and grabbed a weapon and cut herself!

"What are you doing Blossom" We yelled and then it healed. She cut me and healed me. It was awesome.

"And you have the Powers of Healing" Meow told her

"Ok now my turn" Silverwing said

**SilverWing's POV**

I concentrated hard and I felt a strange power flowing different from my sisters (they can sense each other's powers). Mine was a bit different. I opened my eyes and grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing runes in ancient languages. When I was finished a Black and silver scaled dragon came out.

"Wow cool can you make a car?" Bunny said and I drew the rune for it and out came a car.

"And you have a rare power that was lost. It was used in ancient times but now no more. You have the Powers of Runes. Or you can call it casting spells." Humm said

"That's soo cool!" I was soo happy I can do anything with this.

"But the Power also came with a price. It was lost because ancient people used it in their daily lives. That lowered their life span so they didn't have enough time to teach it to people." Humm said with sadness.

I was so shocked I ran out of the room to my bed and I laid there processing what Humm said.

**Blossom's POV**

After what Humm said Silverwing ran out of the room and Bunny was about to chase after her but Buttercup stopped her.

"She needs to think this out for herself" and Bunny nodded. I went to the kitchen with Bunny since bunny wanted to make something for Amy so she would feel better. And we need to hurry up it was 7: 43 and we still need to do the mission at 9:00PM.

* * *

**Ok wait for the next update. Thanks! R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Memory and Note

**Hi here is another chapter and hope you like this story and please vote on my new poll. **

**_GuestCookies_**** Thanks for your reviews and I hope you would like a scene in the story for you! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PPGZ or RRBZ or anyone else. only my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 5: Memory and Note

**Amy's POV**

"Why! Why! Why!" I said to myself while running to my room.

"Why does this always happen to me. I thought people liked me I thought god liked me. Why did it have to be me?!" I said out loud when I got to my room. I locked the door and walked to the bed. I cried on the pillow. "It's always like this! Why do people want me to die?" I said sobbing.

**_-Flashback-_**

I woke up by my foster parents screaming at each other. I hid in the hallway holding my stuff animal "Piggy".

"What do you mean you want me to return them back to the foster home?!" My foster mom yelled

"We do need kids. They aren't even ours why do we have to take care of them?!" Foster dad yelled

"They are only 3 and **_WE _**agreed to take care of the children!" She yelled back

"Now I don't think it's a good idea! So SHUT UP!" he said that scared me I ran to my foster mom and hugged her leg.

"Oh how nice a little bad girl is awake and look how much stress you caused us just to put you back to bed!" He screamed at me.

"I wished you could be like your sisters and go to sleep. Since you can't even do that then you should just **_DIE_**!" I got scared and my foster mom hugged me and yelled back at him to stop. I cried I didn't want to die. Maybe I should since I was a nuisance to my parents.

"Come on don't listen to your **_Father" _**she said with venom and she tucked me in the bed and started to sing ("Fairytale" by Neja)

**_Sha La La Sha La La Sha La La Eee Ya Eee Ya x 2  
For You  
Ohh x 2  
Yeah  
Ohh  
Yeaaaaah  
I will tell you a story while you are in bed  
You're just a baby but you'd understand  
Babies can see what others can do  
And teach them something new  
Oh when your eyes open up theres a whole world to feel  
It all turns around, its a dream or its reeaaaal  
I'll come to work now your hard at the show and I want to let you know...  
There is a fairytale for you  
Open your dreams and it will come true  
And if you find a way I'm glad to stay, with you (ooohh yeah)  
There is a fairytale for you  
Open your dreams and it will come true  
Life doesn't hear the best so find the rest  
In yoooouu...  
If your love is true.. (sha la la sha la la sha la la eee ya eee ya x2)  
So, we'll here and pass into grow old and wise  
Some fairytales will be turned into lies  
You'll have to find out the right thing too do and what burns inside of youu..  
There will be someone who tried to change your way to here  
But never mind baby just tryin to steal  
And for this reason I'm singing is this song that you will be strong  
There is a fairytale for you  
Open your dreams and it will come true  
And if you find a way I'm glad to stay, with you (oohh yeahh)  
There is a fairytale for you  
Open your dreams and it will come true  
Life doesn't hear the best so find the rest  
In yooouu  
If your love is trruuee(ouu ouuuuu ouuuu) x3  
(sha la la sha la la sha la la eee ya eee ya x3)  
For Youuuuu..._**

And I fell asleep. She has the best singing voice I've ever heard.

**_-Flashback End-_**

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said and Kimeko came in with COOKIES and MILK. I ran to her and took a cookie. "Yum! You made these cookies, Kimeko?!" I said stuffing cookies in my mouth.

~Cough Cough~

"Here is some milk" She gave me the milk and I chugged it down.

"Thanks I thought I was going to die from choking" Stuffing more in my mouth.

"Slow down Amy the cookies aren't going anywhere." Kimeko said and then one of the cookies came alive and jumped off the plate and jumped out the window with a pursuit that says GuestCookies can never be eaten.

"Umm… I think it's only that one" Kimeko said and the others came in.

"Happy that you're feeling better" Miyako said

"Yep" I said I was feeling better

"Ok we need to work on our mission" Momoko said

"Here" Meow said and gave Momoko a paper but not just any kinda paper it has us in chibi form on it and it says "From the Phantom Angels" on it.

"Cool what is it" Buttercup said.

"It's for you guys to give them a notice card before you go" Meow said

"But why?" We asked

"Well you guys aren't bad guys right so why not tell them so they can know." Chirp said

"But we don't wan…" Buttercup said but then cut off by Woof

"And it gives you a challenge" Woof smirked

"Ok but how do we get it to them?" Miyako asked

"Well you or Amy can fly over there" Chu said and we stared at her wide eyed

"We can turn into animals!" We said together.

"Yep did we not tell you that?" Humm said

"You didn't tell us anything about that" We said

"Oh sorry; Blossom has the power of the cat, Buttercup the dog, Silverwing the humming bird, Bubbles the bluebird, and Bunny the bunny." Humm explained

"How do we transform into animals?" I said

"Everything is about concentration and you must transform for this to work" Chu said and we transformed

**_Hyper Blossom_**

**_Powered Buttercup_**

**_Black Silverwing_**

**_Rolling Bubbles_**

**_Hopping Bunny_**

I concentrated on being an animal and when I opened my eyes everything was so big. I had wings and I flapped them and everything was like in slow motion. I flew very fast. Then I saw the others transform into their animal.

"Cool!" I said circling the ceiling.

"I know right" Buttercup said

"We can speak animal!" Bunny said talking to a mouse

"Hi little mousy can you help us take this note to the police office?" Bubbles asked politely

"Sure thing Bubbles" The mouse said and went to deliver the note.

**_Police office_**

**Boomer's POV**

I was training with my brothers with the Captain. Since we are the best trainers then the captain wanted us to train with him. ~Boom~

"Captain, sir!" one of the police men came in

"We recived a note from a mouse and it says that the new Phantom Angels will steal Fire stone" The cop said and Captain went and called me and my brothers to go and capture the Phantom Angels. I wondered if they are really Angel

* * *

**Did you like the scene GuestCookies! Hope you did and thanks for all your reviews for every chapter! Thanks! R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Counter

**Hi guys sorry I didn't upload often and please vote on my poll on which story I should update next ok. oh I was too captivated by the dating sim games on the ipad so, im very sorrrrrrry I didn't update. School is about to start for me and ive been waking up very late. :'(! I will make another story and it is based off of the dating sim im playing so hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ and everybody else. I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 6: First Counter

**Boys**

**Butch's POV**

The captain told use to catch some Phantom Angels people. I hope when I get there it won't just be a weak fight. I need a good fighting rival. We are in the police car driving to the scene.

**Girls**

**Silverwing's POV **

Since we are transformed we wait till the clock strikes 9. Since I got tired of waiting I thought I would just sneak to the convent store and buy some drinks. When I got there I got a slushy and a bag of chips. I paid for it and went back to my sisters 30mins to go. I shared some of my chips and slushy.

Finally 1 more min, ~Dong... Dong…Dong~ Yay we went on hang gliders and flew to the roof. When we got there Bunny hacked the system shutting down all the security cameras. We dropped inside not making a sound.

**Blossom's POV**

"Let's go separate ways and try to find the Fire stone ok. Oh and use the vents." I said and they nodded and we went on to the 6 separate floors. The first floor only has the gift shops so we don't bother to go there. I went to the second floor and Buttercup went on to the third, Silverwing to the Fourth and Bubbles to the fifth and lastly Bunny to the Sixth floor because it's the closes to the exit and she is the youngest.

**Boys **

**~9:01~**

**Brick's POV**

"Ok get to your stations boys" Captain said

"Ok" We said and went up to guard a floor. I wonder if I will see any of the Phantom Angels.

I walked around the floor to check if something was taken. I have the most guards because the Fire stone is on the second floor. Then when I was going around the corner I saw a masked figure with long orange hair with a bow and was wearing all pink. I couldn't see the front since the back was to me, then it turned around. It was a girl but she had a mask on so I can't tell how she looked like, but I know she looked like a real angel.

"Hold it right there" I said and she looked me straight in the eyes. I can see her eyes are cotton candy pink and they were pretty.

"What do you want kid?" She said

"Who are you calling kid I'm 19yrs old!" I shout back

"Wow I thought you were only 5!" That's it I'm going to capture her and put her to jail.

"I'm a cop and I'm taking you under arrest" I said and she just stuck her tongue out. How dare she stick her tongue out at me? But for some reason it doesn't make me mad.

**Blossom's POV**

Oh no why did I do that I bet he is very mad and pissed off right now. I threw a smoke bomb and ran for it. For some reason he ran through the smoke bomb and started chasing me. I ran around the corner and changed into a cat and sprinted around a statue and hid there. I heard him ran passed me then stopped and his phone rang.

"Hey Brick watch out they are here" I heard another boy yell into to phone.

"Yeah yeah I know I already countered one but I lost her. I got to go back to guard the Fire Stone. Bye" The person named Brick said.

The Fire Stone is in this level! Thanks Brick, you know you are very dumb. Once he ran around the corner I transformed back to Blossom and ran after him. When I went around that corner I saw Brick smirking at me. Maybe he is smart hehe… I turned back and started running until I bumped into someone while running.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Buttercup what are you doing here?!" I said surprised. We got up to see Brick and another green boy. We started running

"I'm not the only one here Blossom, Silverwing is here too." Buttercup said still running

"Wait is Bunny and…" I was cut off by Buttercup

"No they are safe" Buttercup said until I crashed into someone again. Why is it always me!

Buttercup helped me and the other person up and I was Silverwing.

"Hi guys nice to see you going to the **_secret room_**" She said.

I look back to see only Brick behind us. When I turn back forward me and my sisters stopped in the intersection. I can see the red glow from the room. The stone is calling for us.

**Buttercup's POV**

No we are cornered and Butch is smirking at me which pisses me off! "Stop smirking at me or I will wipe that smirk away myself!" I yelled at him but he just keeps smirking.

"Make me Butterbabe" Eyeing me up and down. I turn so my back would face him. "Nice Butt ButterButt" He called out and I got so mad I tackled him to the floor. I got up in fighting position and he got up. I charged at hi throwing punches and kicks then send him flying. Wow I never knew I had this much power. If I had this much power then I would of beating my father and Brute up. Maybe I should do that when they come back.

**Silverwing's POV**

I saw Buttercup charge at the green dude then Bone tackled me. I kicked him off and me and Blossom ran for the room and eyed Buttercup to follow and she did. When we got there Buttercup was just behind us and she closed the door and locked it. I heard banning on the door and did a little victory dance till I hit something hard. I turned around and saw we were surrounded by security guards all over.

"Hehehe…Hi…" Then I jumped over him before I got me. Me and my sisters knocked most of them out and it was tiring. Some had guns so we have to dodge those too. When they were all knocked out, we lean on the wall for support.

"Wow that was quite a fight" I said and Blossom nodded and got up to get the Fire Stone.

**Bone's POV**

When I got to the door I heard gunshots and Brick yelled through the door trying to tell them to stop shooting and don't kill the girls. Then the gunshot stopped after like I guess 20mins. My brothers were trying to get the door open till Butch got all frustrated and broke the door. We went inside and saw the pink one has the Firestone and the other two were leaning against the wall panting and all the guards' unconscious. Silverwing knocked me down and stuck her tongue out at me while running. We chase after the girls to the roof to see my younger brothers dealing with the other two.

"Ok girls ready?" The leader or pink one called out and the others nodded and jumped off the building. ARE THEY CRAZY! I can tell my brothers where thinking the same thing. We ran to see if they landed on the floor or died but nothing. I just saw random animals crossing the street.

**Bubble's POV**

We jumped off and transformed into animals I took the Firestone and flew away with Silverwing. I can see why they call her Black-Silverwing, she is a black color that blends into the night but her wings are Silver. I saw the others running back home. Me and Amy got there first so we went to the basement and gave the item to the spirits to do there chanting to take its powers but the spirits looked sad when they are doing it.

"Why do you look depressed?" I asked Chirp and she just shook her head No. "I'm fine don't worry about it. It might be the enchantment we used…" and she fainted. I took her to my room and put her in her little bed I made for her.

"Take a good rest Chirp you did well" I said to her and left the room back to see my sisters' home.

"So how was it?" Blossom asked me as they untransformed.

"It was great but Chirp used up too much energy and passed out. I put her to bed already." I told them and they nodded. It was 11PM and I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hehe hope you like and vote please on which I should upload next before I go to school ok. if u cant vote on it then put it on the reviews! Thanks! R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Guest!

**Hey guys since very few I mean few people rated i made this chapter for you guys! And i cant believe it school is here again! Oh and im going to make a new story call _"I'm being sold?!"_ and i need you viewers to pick one Pairing from this story to be the main charater for the new one put it on the reviews ok! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except my OC's! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Unexpected Guest!

**Amy's POV **

"HEY AMY AND KAORU WAKE UP ITS PASSED NOON!" I heard someone call from downstairs. I ignore it. ~BOOM!~

"I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP NOW, HEHEHE…AND YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME *\\(*V*)/*!" Chu said with a knife in her hand.

"I think you should run" Miyako said in the doorway. No need to tell us twice me and Kaoru said running to the hallway chased by Chu. We opened the door and ran outside until me and Kaoru crashed into something and Chu pretended to be a normal bunny eating grass. I was wondering why she is doing that so I turned to what I crashed to and saw Bone! What is he and his green brother doing here! Plus even worst we are in our P.J.!

"Sorry Miss are you alright?" Bone asked me and holds out a hand but I refused it exactly what Kaoru did to the green one, I think his name was B…Butch yeah, and walked back to the house till I felt someone grab my hand and pulled me back. Kaoru was in the same solution and she just punched the guy in the face and started yelling at him.

Bone sweatdropped at what happened and I struggled. "Let me go!" I yelled and tried to get out.

"Hold it Kitty." He said and it gave me a chill down my back. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME TIGER!"I look over at Kaoru "I'M GOING TO BEAT KILL YOU FOR CALLIG ME THAT!" She said yelling and chasing Butch around and Bone was watching them.

Yes a perfect chance to escape. I elbowed him and I started running for my life but, he was way faster than me. Noo I don't want to be caught. He was catching up to me he was 2ft away then I did a 'U' turn and ran. Then I slipped and when I thought I was going to hit the floor. Some caught me and was holding me bridal style and I turn to see Bone carrying me. "Caught you." He smirked and I blushed and turned away. I saw Kaoru laughing loud and Butch on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot the chief of the police group got paid from your parents to look after you guys. But since he has things to do and he is busy he sent me and my brothers to look over you." Bone said. What that means we would get caught faster!

"Um hold one minute ok" I said. I ran and grabbed Kaoru and called my sisters and told them what Bone said.

**Butch's POV**

"Awe my face, body, and everywhere else hurt." I said getting up. Hey where did that girl go?

"Hey, Bro whatcha doing down there?!" I heard Brick shout.

"Brick, Boomer, Blitz finally you're here and Butch got beat up by a girl." Bone called out.

"HaHa Butch you said you were the strongest Haha, what happened now" Blitz said between laughs. I was pissed off yeah I was beaten by a girl but she was pretty hot.

"Hey, Boys you can come in now!" A Brown haired girl with bunny ears told us. We walked in and it was a very big house and very clean and pretty.

"So where are the maids?" I asked. I've always wanted to have a maid.

"There are no maids in this house" The bunny eared girl said. What no maids!

"Wait who does all the chores in the house?" Boomer asked.

"That's right who does them anyway since you have no maids?" I asked

"We do but only me and my sisters not our parents or step sisters." She said depressed but then smiled and led us to the living room.

**Bone's POV**

"Welcome to our home" The orange hair girl said. She was wearing pink cat ears with white stripes. Next to her was a blond girl with pigtails and she has blue and white wings on the back of her shirt. Then it's her, the girl I was chasing a few minutes ago. She was wearing a hoodie with wings to but it was a metallic silver and black wings. She was pretty but I never got her name. Then next to the pink girl was the green girl who was chasing Butch. She was wearing dog ears and she wasn't too happy to us for some reason and last was the bunny girl.

**Brick's POV**

I was looking at the cat ear girl. She was pretty and since we get to choose who we are looking after I think I will pick her.

"I'm Momoko and these are my sisters; Amy, Kaoru, Kimeko, and Miyako." Momoko said pointing to her sisters as she introduce them.

"We are the Jojo brothers and we are assigned to take care of you in place of the chief." I said.

"We don't need any care from the cops." Kaoru glared at us.

"Sorry but your parents said that you can decline the request and were already assigned to each of you." Boomer said and they each muttered something we couldn't hear.

"Fine but each of us has rules of our own, but the main rule is don't touch anything and don't bother us when we are doing something. Got it?" Momoko said and we nodded.  
"So who is assigned to whom?" They asked and I nodded at the boys. We walked to the girl we picked. I walk to Momoko and she glared at me. I was looking at her eyes and I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and she just went and took my red cap and ran.

"Hey give me that back!" I shouted chasing after her.

"This is a punishment for not listening to me." She said running away.

**Boomer's POV**

I walked up to Miyako she was soo pretty and cute. I'm not good with the tough kind of girls so I picked Miyako.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Miyako" She said smiling at me. I smile back.

"Im Boomer" I said. For some reason I feel like I can talk to her about anything.

"So…My rules First, you have to go shopping with me when I want to. Second, be yourself and have fun. Lastly, don't go into our rooms without permision. Ok?" She said

"OK got it" I said. Then she motioned me to follow her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Mall" she answered looking at me with a smile and I nodded and walked with her.

* * *

**That's all for now sorry i didn't update a lot this break. I've been playing Minecraft and ore dating sim games. wait for the next chapter. Thanks! R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8:Reds, Silvers, Greens, Purples

{hi sorry I hadn't updated. I was soo busy and hw was piling up. I made a lot of other stories hope u read them! On to the chapter! Enjoy!}

Disclaimer: ppgz and Rrbz don't belong to me only my OC thanks!

Butch's POV

Looks like Brick and Boomer started their jobs. What should we do? "Ok so what do you wanna do?" I asked her and she turned to me and...

"My rules 1) my stuff panda is off limits! 2) no taking my snacks! 3) my room is off limits! Got it?" She said and I nodded my head yes and smiled at her but she just turned around and grabbed her skateboard and skated out. I followed her with my skateboard outside their house. I wonder why she has a stuff animal? I don't think it was her type to keep a stuff panda and why is it off limits, I wonder?

I followed her and it lead me to a awesome old skatepark! There were different obstacle courses and there were little kids playing on them. Koaru skated to the kids and I followed her. The boys and girls ran to Koaru and were begging her to do some tricks. Koaru nodded and started to do cool tricks that I haven't even master to do on the skateboard.

Once she was finished the kids ran up to her and asked her to teach them. I guess I pick the right girl, strong and tough outside but kind and caring inside. I was walking toward Koaru but I heard someone called my name. I turned around to see my brother Bone and Amy.

"Hey bro what are you doing here?" I ask him while Amy joined Koaru and the kids. "oh Amy wanted to see the kids at the skatepark. And she knew Koaru will be there with the kids" he said watching Amy.

Bone's POV

-Flashback-

"Ok I'm Amy and you are..." She looked at me to answer

"Bone" I answered

"Ok Bone to get to the point, my rules are very simple. 1) no doing things without permission 2) I can do what ever I want without your permission 3) no touching my stuff animal PIGGY! He is off limits. Now that u got the rules any questions?" She asked me smiling.

"Why is your stuff animal piggy off limits?" I asked her and her smile turned into a frown. Oh no did I say something wrong!

"Um y-you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." I said and she shook her head. "You know that our foster mom is dead right? but way back when she was healthy she made us each stuff animals. I got a pig and named it Piggy, Momoko got a Cat and named it snowflake since it was white, Miyako has and octopus named Octi, Kaoru has a panda named Panda, and Kimeko has a bunny named Usa-chan. Our foster father hated us and our foster mother when she gave us our stuff animals. That's why we keep this to remember her and giving us all the love she has." Amy started tearing up. Noo...I can't handle crying girls...how to make them stop. I was panicking and I heard her laugh. "Huh why did you laugh?" I asked her and she wiped away her tears and said "well I can see that you can handle crying girls that much and when you were panicking I thought it was funny." She said and gave me a smile.

She told me to follow her and she lead me to a old skatepark and there I saw my brother butch there. So I called out to him. We talked a bit and we started watching the girls.

I was watching Amy playing with the children and doing some simple tricks on the skateboard. I never knew she can skateboard then I remembered the sad story that Amy told me. The sky started turning dark and all four of us walked the children home safely. We started walking to their home till we met up with the purples and reds. We started talking about what we did.

-Reds and Purples-

Blitz's POV

Kimeko was soo hyper and we played together around the house. I was chasing her around the whole house. Then I remembered something SHE FORGOT TO TELL ME HER RULES! I sprinted ahead of her and I turned around and she crashed into me.

"Hey why did you stop?" She asks me with a pout. She is cute and fun.

"Oh yeah you forgot to tell me your rules" I said and she put her hand on her chin and started thinking. I took her a while before she came up with the rules.

"1) umm...always play with me 2)...no touchy USA-chan 3) never stop being my best friend ok?" She said and they were simple rules so I nodded but why not touch this USA-chan thing? I started thinking of some reasons why but then a crash came from the stairs. I look over and saw that Brick was on top of the red head girl named...Momoko! Both if their faces was red and they stayed in that position for a min or two. Brick got off Momoko and he helped her up. Kimeko ran up to Momoko and I went to Brick.

"What the heck are you doing!" I silently yelled at him. His face was still red and it looks like he was in a panic.

Brick's POV

What the heck just happened I was chasing her to being on top if her! 0 she was soo pretty and her eyes were like cotton candy.

"H...hel eath t ik...HELLO EARTH TO BRICK!" Blitz screamed in my ear.

"What the heck was that for!?" I yelled back

"You weren't answering back at me!" he countered.

"Hey guys can we go somewhere to eat and play?" momoko said casually. Was she not phased by it? Then I heard a shout in the background.

"Hurry up Brick or we'll leave without you!" Blitz called out to me and I ran to catch up with the others.

We went to an arcade and Kimeko won a lot of tickets and somehow she found 50 tokens in a cup at one of the machines. After we finished playing we stored the tickets in a card and used it to get cool awesome prizes. I got a awesome red cap and my brother got a new purple bandana. The girls combined their tickets and sine Kimeko gift lots of tickets, they got a X-box kinect. We were kinda jealous but they said that we can play it too when we come over. We started to walk home till we saw the silvers and greens. We talked on the way to their house and when we got their the blues were cooking dinner!

{sorry this was very late! I had soo much hw to do and do you know the game "IB" it's soo fun and I got promise of reunion! Love this game and it's for free download! And if you don't wanna play but watch, watch pewdiepie or cry or mark play it! Thanks hope you like!}


	9. Chapter 9: Auction

{hey guys hope u liked the last chapter I made and I'm soo sorry it took so long. I have finals coming up very fast and yes I did draw the picture and i rushed through it too, but please comment on my stories because I love reading them. Also I am typing most of this on the iPad because my laptop and desktop are very slow but check out my other stories and hope u like this one!}

Disclaimer: I don't own the ppgz or Rrbz only my OC thanks!

Miyako's POV

"Wake up Amy and you too Koaru! sheesh you guys are always like this!" They always play video games till very late at night or I should say in the morning! ~sigh~ "if you don't wake up I will destroy the soccer ball" Koaru shot up and ran to her stuff. "And I will rip all the mangas' on this self!" I said all those things that I would do but I don't like destroying other people's things. Amy woke up and looked around the room and rubbed her eyes and yawned then...FELL BACK ASLEEP!

"Ok you want the mean miyako to come out then fine!" I went and used my water powers and shot Amy out of the house. Momoko came into the room and saw the hole in the roof.

"Hehe my bad" I apologized and Momoko just shook her head and use her powers to heal the house (yes she can heal almost anything). "Let's go and eat Kaoru" Momoko called and we all walked downstairs.

"Hey where is Amy?" Kimeko asked with her mouth full.

"She is going to be a little late for breakfast" I answer and she nodded.

Momoko's POV

"Ok if I'm correct from these past few weeks we attempted to get the other three stones, the air, water, and nature. We still need one more and we don't know what kinda stone it is." I announced. Since the boys can't protect us on Saturdays we get to plan our missions on that day.

"I know what stone it is but I don't know where it is" Chirp said. All of us turned to her an looked surprised. "How?" Meow asked and Chirp explained how when she was young she saw the stones being displayed on the museum at her world but our mother and father used it to trap the dark lord and after it got lost in our world.

"So that's what happened but can you describe how it looks like?" I asked and chirp started thinking and explaining. "Umm...it has runes written on the stone and the stone is black with silver lines decorated on it." Chirp said and Kimeko jumped up and yelled "what!" Which surprised us all.

"Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack" Momoko said trying to calm her heart. "I saw a stone that was black and have silver lines on it on the news!" Kimeko said. The door opened and Amy came in all wet. "Achooo!"

"Oh that stone I also saw it too and I had a funny feeling when I saw it but I thought it was just that I was hungry or something so I ignored it. But I know it's going to be at an auction at 6pm today!" Amy said and she went up to take a warm bath while I started doing some research on the stone and auction.

"It looks like Amy was right we have to be at that auction at 6 pm, Kimeko do you think you can print out some fake ID to get us in and Miyako do you think you can set out before us to scan the area?" And Miyako and Kimeko nodded and started to plan and do their works.

"What about us?" Amy and Koaru asked. "You will be with me and in the building" and they both nodded and we went to the training room to train.

Kimeko's POV

I went to the work station in the basement and started to print out Koaru, Momoko, and Amy's fake ID. "Amy huh? I wonder if she is alright?" Even though we have powers things are still hard like each time we use our powers it drains part of our energy and our powers aren't that useful as much as Amy's powers. But her power not only takes energy of hers it also takes part of her life. Amy has been my favorite sister because when I was 9 I got bullied and pushed around by so boys because I was too crazy and they used bats to hit me. Each time I got home I tried to hide my pain by smiling and pretend to be happy so my sisters can know what happened. But one day Amy came up to me and asked me "why didn't you tell us that you were being bullied by the boys in the school?" Amy touched my face and moved my hair out of the way. Revealing a big bruise bump on my head and she saw it and kissed it. "It's ok the pain will go way" she said and she opened my hand and gave me a piece of candy. It was my favorite grape flavored "Yay, but one day I will return the favor and help you big sis!"

"I promised that I would help her and I won't let her die!" Then the ID finished printing and I took them to Momoko at the training room. I saw Amy trying her best using her powers and learning new spells. She can use simple or moderate spells that won't drain her life energy, but if she use a more powerful spell like stop time then it takes some of her life.

"Hey Kimeko did you finish the IDs?" Kaoru called out and Amy and Momoko came to see the IDs.

"Good job Kimeko. Now what time is it?" Momoko asked.

"5:27 pm" I answered and Momoko nodded and went to change.

Kaoru's POV

We got dressed and lucky we don't have to wear fancy dresses for the auction. Miyako changed into her animal form and scouted the area and gave us the locations of the guards. The guards checked our IDs and gave each of a a mask. We put them on and went inside. It was filled with rich people and everybody had masks covering them. Most of them wore dresses, not fancy ones, and some wore casual cloths. We took seats in the front and waited till the stone was out.

-30mins later-

"When is the stone going to be presented?!" Amy was getting impatient and Momoko was just watching carefully at each item. "Why couldn't we just take it earlier before they presented?" Amy asked. "Well I can answer that, it's because Momoko took soo long in the bathroom that we couldn't take it" I was also mad because it's taking forever and the wrestling game is going to be on soon!

"Now what you've all been waiting for... The ancient stone founded by my great great grandfather! We will start the betting at 100 million!" The man said. Then the light went off...

{I'm going to cut it off right here I will continue it after my finals are finished ok!}


	10. Chapter 10: Following a trap!

{hi guys here is another chapter for my celebration for finishing the finals! I was playing a game called "Brave trails" on the App Store! if u want to friend me my character name is "Amy_BkackBlood" I know I kinda misspell the name on the log in haha. Enjoy!} -Amy BlackBlood

Amy's POV

The lights are off and everybody was whispering to one another and some were panicking. We put on our night vision glasses and I saw a figure on the stage.

"Do you see that?" Momoko asked and I felt the stone's power getting farther away and the stone was calling for me. I left my sisters and I followed the magic trail that the stone left.

-20mins later-

I transformed and followed the trail that lead me to the other side of the town and... to "our house?!"

I opened the door slowly but when I opened the door I saw...

Momoko's POV

The lights are back on and Amy and the stone aren't here. me and Kaoru contacted Kimeko and Miyako. We told them what happened and Miyako went to search outside and Kimeko when and searched around the area.

-30 mins later-

"-pant pant- do you know where she is!?" Miyako asked worried and panicked.

"I want big sis Amy back!" Kimeko cried. She was always with Amy no matter what? I wonder why? but we still need to find her.

-3am-

"-yawn- where the heck is she!?" Kaoru was tired and we searches the whole city two times! Where haven't we searched!

"We have to get back or we won't have enough energy to search for her tomorrow." Miyako said and we haven't searched our house! when we got back we saw...

{another cliffhanger! Finished with finals! I got ok grades for not even studying! thanks for reading!}


	11. Chapter 11: Amy where are you!

{hi guys I'm so sorry u had to wait this long but when I was typing this for some reason it erased the saved data when I was typing on the iPad so I kinda found out a few days later when I was about to finish the story but I lost all hope and I thought I was going to die. I cried for 3 days saying I hated this and I won't write again and hoping it was a dream and my save work was there but I had to face reality and I guess I got over it finally. I'm so sorry for the wait and I have been reading all ur comments and advices. Hope u enjoy this chapter!} -Amy BlackBlood

I don't own the Rrbz or ppgz or any characters except for my own OC or made up characters!

Kimeko's POV

When we got home we untransformed and searched around and there was nothing out of place and Amy was not I'm her room. I walked in and sat on her bed "Where are you Amy!?" I sobbed. I saw a picture on the desk, it was a picture of me and her when we where young. We were sneaking out for ice cream and we went to a photo booth to take a picture of us with our ice creams. We got yelled at afterward but it was worth it. Just when I was about to give up something hit my head."Owe" I to find Humm on the ground and she was beaten up. "Humm what happened to you!?" Chu asked as I carefully pick her up. "Amy she is in trouble, guys kidnap..." She lost consciousness. "Chu go get my sisters to meet up at the secret room" I said since she is way faster than me and I need to get Humm to the lab at the base. Once I was there I laid Humm down and my sisters bursts into the room with their spirit animals.

"Miyako hurry Humm is injured!" Miyako ran over and started to tend Humm. The animals were very worried about their friend and when Miyako was finished she told us that she was in very bad condition and needs lots of rest. I wanted to ask Humm to tell us what happened but I don't want to stress her too much.

Kaoru's POV

When I find the person who harmed my sister and my friends I'm going to beat them up till they die. I looked over at the window and I saw a human shadow flew past. "Hey I think someone is spying on us, I saw a shadow by the window" I whispered to my sisters and they looked at the window and saw a few more shadow went past.

"Girls we better be careful ok for now let's get back to our rooms so they won't suspect anything. we will meet up in the morning at the base." Momoko said and headed to her room we did the same. I changed into my pj but while I was doing that I saw on the corner of my eye outside was the shadowy figure. It kinda creeped me out since I'm not sure if it's a human or a ghost. I walked over to my comfy bed and tried to sleep...

-next morning-

Miyako' s POV

~yawn~ I didn't sleep well cause I saw a figure near my window. Since I'm awake earlier then anybody else, I went downstairs to check up on how Humm was doing. She is getting better but she still hasn't woken up yet. I went and changed the bandages and went upstairs to cook breakfast for everyone. The second to wake up was Momoko then Kimeko but for the first time Kaoru was awake and came down the stairs. Such a surprise but maybe cause one of us was missing. The mood in the house had changed, its gloomy and blue. Then the doorbell rang and momoko went to get it. To my surprise it was the guys, bet they want to check up on us. Wait Amy is gone they will suspect something and it's going to cause a commotion!

"Hey ladies how have you been miss us?" The guys came in and sensed the mood in the room. "What's with the mood? Is everything alright? Did something happened?" Boomer asked us worriedly. "And where is Amy?" Asked Bone. I was nervous and almost shaking but Kaoru spoke "S-She went to a training camp so she won't be here for a while." Good job Kaoru. "oh really?" Brick looked at Kaoru suspiciously. "Yeah she did unless you don't believe us officer Brick." Momoko said and Brick backed off "Ok what ever you say Princess". Bone went to do something since Amy wasn't here while I spend time with Boomer.

Kimeko's POV

I can't believe I'm spending time with him when I should be looking for Amy! I was so mad I just walked around town with him following me. i started walking faster and faster till I started running while he ran after me. After running for a long time I stopped at the park to see if I had listed him but he was close behind. "Feeling better now?" He asked as he panted as I did so too. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I can't hold them back and started crying and sobbing. He hugged me to hide my face. "Let it all out" he said and I don't know how long I cried but I know it was a long time. It was sundown and he walked me back to my house.

{omg I hope u guys like this chapter and please comment and like this and wait for the next chapter. Thanks! R&amp;R!}


	12. Author Note

**Author note**

_**hey guys sorry if i haven't been updating here but it's kinda hard for me to update on two places so I'm not going to update on here anymore but you can still read it on wattpad where I'm updating the rest of the chapters...I'm so sorry for this but it's accually really hard...hope guys understand and keep reading on wattpad. Thanks! -Amy **_

**_My Wattpad account name is _****_animeloverfan13_**


End file.
